Jefferson Airplane
by aThingwithWings
Summary: Senior trip to America plus crazy teacher plus teenagers and a couple nefarious plots equals a crazy two weeks. Not a oneshot! IchixRuki Genre's- Action/wee bit of Romance


Hey guys!

This is the first chapter for a story that has been brewing about in my head for some time now. I will try to update and add the other chapters quickly so you will not have to wait!

A few things before you start reading: I don't know if they have senior trips in Japan, but in my world they sure as heck do. Also, this first chapter is really short, but I promise you the next few won't be.

Anyway, read and review! (review please, or how will I know you read it? :-P)

**

* * *

**

**New Student Crosses the Line**

"What are you doing?!"

I jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion into my lunch. Standing in front of me, his hands planted firmly on the table, was one of my fellow seniors, Asano something.

"I repeat: What are you doing?" he stared at me intently, shocked at whatever it was I was just doing.

"I-I was just looking-" I began, but he quickly cut me off. Semi-annoying.

He shook his head, evidently taking pity on the new kid. "I know what you were doing. You," he jabbed me in the chest with his finger," were staring at Kuchiki-san!"

Confused, I removed his hand from my chest. "That girl over there?" I asked, wondering what the big deal was. I'm a guy and she's a girl; isn't staring the normal interaction?

Asano clasped his hands beneath his chin. "If you mean the black-haired goddess sitting beneath that tree, then yes, that's Kuchiki-san." Immediately, his demeanor changed. "How dare you ogle Kuchiki-san! If he catches you…" He drew his finger across his throat, miming the universal sign for death.

"Kiego, stop that. You're scaring the poor guy." A new person had entered our interesting conversation, another one of my fellow seniors. He sat down across from me, his lunch o n the table. "Mizuiro Kojima," he said, stretching his hand out towards me. I shook it, more out of courtesy than anything. "That buffoon beside me," he said, angling his head to Asano, "is Kiego Asano, our resident perv."

Kiego glared at him, stung. "Yeah, and you forgot to tell him you're our resident womanizer." He sat down, obviously pleased with his comeback. Mizuiro just rolled his eyes.

Their attention returned to the previous conflict. "You're Suzuki, right?" Mizuiro asked. I nodded.

"Kohei Suzuki, just transferred last week," I replied, wondering how this guy knew my name. Kiego nodded understandingly.

"I see," he intoned, attempting to be serious. "So you wouldn't know about_ that_." I stared at them, confused. Mizuiro elbowed Kiego in the ribs, shaking his head at him.

"Too bad you came now," Mizuiro mused. "We already went on our senior trip."

"Already?" I inquired, genuinely surprised. He nodded.

"Surprising you haven't heard about that trip already," he went on. "It made national news." Beside him Kiego nodded, apparently recovered from his recent beating.

Now I was really feeling out of the loop. These guys were telling me stuff without actually telling me anything. "What does this have to do with me staring at Kuchiki-san?" I asked, ready for them to get to the point.

-

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo walking toward her, lunch in hand.

"Your late," she grumbled as he sat down next to her. Promptly, he took her unopened juice-box and poked the straw through the top and handed it to her. She snatched it from his hand. "I can do it by myself now," she informed him. Ichigo just shrugged, used to this by now.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, noting the absence of their friends.

Rukia pointed over his shoulder. "Talking to that new kid." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "He was staring at me earlier; their probably telling him that that was a bad idea."

Ichigo's brow furrowed deeper. "Just when I was starting to relax," he mumbled, starting to get up. Rukia grabbed his arm.

"What are you going to do?" They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ichigo reluctantly sat down again. "You don't have to kill everyone that looks at me," she said jokingly.

Ichigo ignored her, his mind troubled by the memories brought up. "What do you think they're going to tell him?" he wondered out loud.

Rukia shrugged. "Probably about what happened. What it is we went through."

-

It was at this time that our table was joined by yet more people. A dark-haired guy with glasses, a giant (okay, maybe an exaggeration, but he was way big), and a well-endowed girl sat down next to us, joining the conversation.

"Are they bothering you?" Glasses asked me. Wishing I had never even set eyes upon this taboo called "Kuchiki", I told him all that had transpired. "Oh," was all he said in reply. Tensely, he turned to the girl on his right, telling her what I had told him. She in turn looked at me in horror, and related the tale to the rather large guy who had sat down across from her. I felt like disappearing right about then, with all of them staring at me like I had crossed some unspeakable line. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is going on at this school?!" I exclaimed, shocking them even further. "Would someone please explain to me what I did wrong and what this mysterious 'senior trip' is all about?!" I sat back, somewhat exhausted from my outburst. They exchanged looks nervously, obviously having an unspoken conversation about what to tell me. Eventually, Glasses turned to me.

"Let's start over," he began. "I'm Uryu Ishida. That's Orihime Inoue," he motioned to the girl at his side, who smiled brightly at me, "and that's Yasutora Sado." He pointed to the big guy, who raised a hand in greeting. "I assume you've already met Mizuiro and Kiego," the two nodded and he went on. "That girl over there, that you were staring at, have you ever seen her with any other…guys?"

I thought back to the whole week I had been at this wacked out school. "Well, yeah…She was always with this one guy, but they were always fighting so I assumed, that you know…" I trailed off, starting to see where this was going.

Uryu nodded, glad that I was following him. "Right, and did he have spiky orange hair, and always scowl?" I nodded. Yep that was him alright. Uryu continued on, "That is Ichigo Kurosaki. That girl over there, that is Rukia Kuchiki. They're…how should I say this?" he paused, searching for the words to say.

Out of nowhere, Orihime spoke up beside him. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning, like at the trip?" she suggested. Sado grunted in agreement.

Uryu pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Alright, that's a good enough place as any." I relaxed, relieved that I would finally get my answers. "But before I do that," I groaned in impatience, "we should give you a little background. One," he held up his index finger, "these two have been friends since freshmen year. Close enough friends that for a time people thought they were going out. Two," he held up another finger, "Our teacher, Ms. Ochi, is a nutcase. Which leads us to point number three. Because of our aforesaid teacher, we ended up going on our senior trip in November."

I interrupted him. "Where'd you go?"

"We went," here he paused dramatically, "to the capital of the United States of America, Washington D.C." A hush fell over the group, each person reminiscing and reliving their own memories of the trip. Uryu returned his attention to me. "You can't fully understand the line you crossed unless we tell you what happened on this trip. You must promise not to tell the details of this story to anyone, not even your family. By sitting here with us," he motioned to the others sitting at the table with him, "you have sworn yourself to secrecy."

Although I wasn't too sure why I had to swear not to tell anyone, I nodded anyway. I was determined to get to the bottom of this, and nothing they would say would stop me.

Uryu sighed, then inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the long narrative to come. "We got to the airport at three in the morning; our flight was to leave at four. Ms. Ochi gave us our tickets, requiring us to sit in our assigned seats; we waited in the airport a while, then finally we got on the plane….."

* * *

So that's chapter one!!! i'm excited, even if you guys aren't.

I like writing Kiego's parts. He's a funny guy, and I wish he and Mizuiro were in the show more than they are now, but oh well. (oh, hint hint, Kiego plays a pretty big part in this story).

Anyway, review and stay tuned!!

p.s. - if you enjoy IchiRuki (and my writing possibly) you should check out me and my friends website at .com it's pretty awesome.


End file.
